


Chapter 4: On the Road Again

by theamazingcbear



Series: The Darkness Within Us [4]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingcbear/pseuds/theamazingcbear
Summary: On the road again, with Anti as Jack's only friend...





	

It took Jack four videos a day for at least two weeks before he had enough videos per day to be ready for his trip. Now, the only problem he was faced with was how to get Anti to L.A. with him without him causing any problems. He slowly crept over to his bathroom mirror to make sure that Anti was still there. Sure enough, Anti was waiting for him on the other side of the glass.

"Are ya gonna cooperate, or are we gonna have to make this complicated?" Jack asked Anti.

"I know what you are going to do with me, " Anti answered, and his eyes started to glow. "And I'm not going." Jack was getting annoyed at this son of a gun already, and he hasn't even been in the same room as him for even five minutes.

"All right then, ya fook. Time to get inside my head, whether we like it or not." He relaxed his mind and reached through the mirror, his hand quickly finding Anti's arm. Anti tried to pull away, but Jack had an exceptionally strong grip. He yanked Anti out of the mirror and showed him into his bedroom. Anti became a mere cloud of mist. Fortunately for Jack, Anti was still weak from Halloween.

Anti tried to fly off, but Jack put his hand in the middle of the green mist and grabbed at it. He could feel Anti's rage, his frustration, and a tiny desire to be one with Jack again. He shuddered and let the mist surround him. Finally, the green mist was no longer in the room; he was now present only in Jack's mind. He was completely in aid of Jack now, and there was nothing that Anti could to about it, whether he wanted to or not. Jack could already feel Anti's mind start to take it's toll on his, so he grabbed his bags and headed straight toward the airport.

When he arrived, the crowds were already massive. He breathed in slowly and started toward the front desk with his tickets. He could feel Anti want to have some time out of his mind, but Jack wasn't going to allow it. When it was his turn, he showed his tickets to the woman at the desk, along with his passport and I.D.

"Hello, Mr. McLoughlin," the lady behind the desk said. "Yer headed off to L.A. again?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered. "Gonna go do some YouTube related things down there and hopefully do some collabs with other YouTubers."

"Well thank you once again for flying with us. You know what to do."

"Thanks a bunch!" he said and walked toward the scanner.

After a few hours of waiting, he was flying above Ireland toward L.A. He had brought his noise canceling headphones with him, so he put them on and watched a movie. Thankfully, Anti was being quiet. Actually, a little too quiet.

When he got off the plane hours later, he was immediately greeted by Mark, who looked a little disheveled. "Hey, Jack!" Mark exclaimed as he made his way toward him.

"Heya, Mark!" They embraced for a moment and then made their way to Mark's car, all the while making small talk. They soon got Jack's bags in the car and stepped inside. When they were on the road, Jack asked, "Didja have any problems with Dark?"  
  
"Yeah, but not too much, thankfully. Yours?"

"He was actin' like a fookin pussy."

"About what I would've expected.”

"Do ya ever wonder if anyone else had to deal with this shite?"

"Sometimes, but not often. "  
  
"So what's the game plan?"   
  
"I'm going to go get my stuff, then we're going to go meet Bing and Google at their place,” Mark said and started the car.   
  
"Good. I want this to be over as soon as possible."

They were silent for most of the ride. They stopped by Mark's house for a minute to grab his bags, then they were back on the road to drive to wherever the heck Google and Bing were located. 


End file.
